


Mon Fills

by GingerNinja56



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Family, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerNinja56/pseuds/GingerNinja56
Summary: Little Drabbles or stories about Dad Spy :))))))))))





	1. My Son

Through his years of espionage he never believed he would be in the position he was in now. He never thought he could be a father, doubts always came and they would always seem to resurface as old wounds, little tears in his unbalanced mind. Waiting patiently he looked after her son’s or would they be his son’s now? They were all fairly excited bouncing for the new bundle of joy; the eldest was attempting to flirt with one of the Midwife’s and failing, while the others were nagging to see the baby, Even Elizabeth’s parent’s know the trouble and length’s they would go to. 

It wasn’t long until the tension cleared and he was called in, this was a sight he never dreamed of in a thousand year’s a smile tugged his lip’s as he saw what was in front of him, his son so small and wrapped in a comforter, pressed against his mother chest as the two heartbeats synced. Elizabeth warmed a smile as she saw him and he didn’t hesitate this time to kiss her. 

“He has your eye’s Rene” she giggled, Blue mixed with a grey highlighted his feature’s as the little baby beadily opened his eyes for a mere few second’s and yawned contently. 

“Your cheekbone’s as well Cherie” he traced his thumb over his son cheek and his son gave a discontented noise, obviously not enjoying touch at the moment, It wasn’t long until Elizabeth lifted the bundle into her lover arm’s did he finally get to grasp the real deal, So small and already tired as the baby kept yawning.

“What shall we call him, none of your French name’s please hon, we don’t want him being bullied.” Rene fell in thought him and Elizabeth had looked over name’s and one seemed to always ponder his mind continuously and looking at his son it fit perfectly.

“How about Jeremy”? A Bright smile traced through her worn face and she agreed Rene passed Jeremy back to Elizabeth and they both sat admiring his glowing features as he snuggled and made sounds of amusement as he to enjoyed the warmth and his name. 

“I love it Rene, little Jeremy, I know he will grow up to be something special” Rene smiled at his lover response and they exchanged a kiss and lent their heads together and for once the doubts of being a terrible father slipped through his mind.


	2. Lapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of peek-a-boo! :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short drabble thought of this one during an exam whoops XD

The news always had a way to tamper the mind, make you worry about the world while you’re in your living room. Sometime’s the lies were right in front of you in print or safely discarded at the end, Rene scoured the pages to look for anything about France, He missed the markets, he missed the smell of fresh bread. It was sad to say goodbye to it but now hello America and now 8 rowdy boy’s to look after, he couldn’t be a proper father to Elizabeth son’s but what he could be is a proper father to his own son. 

Out of a thought, out of his mind he was dreaming again, thinking of home, the countryside it was a different way of life but that didn’t differentiate him, he loved what he had and love’s what he has. It wasn’t until he felt something hit the sofa did his dreaming end, he couldn’t remember dropping anything and oh wait- Elizabeth was letting Jeremy crawl around the house. He took one look downwards and he was correct all he could see was little grey ear’s and then suddenly a long whine and a grating sob , Jeremy brought his knee’s to his chest and thrashed and began to cry steady tears. 

Rene did what any parent would do when they saw their child was in pain he picked him up and soothed him, rocking him back and forth while placing a kiss on his head where he bumped his self. He placed the fuzzy hoodie back over his small head, he looked like a little bunny with his small grey ear’s and little pon pon on the bottom of the onesie. Jeremy had recently learnt to crawl and his determination had not stopped him since.

“Bonjour Lapin, Have you ‘ame to see me? I see your hopping along!” Rene laughed at his pun even if it was horrible and all Jeremy did was smile up at his father as his father laughed. Rene took in a massive breath and moved his hands as his palms rested on Jeremy eye’s to cover them. 

“Where’s Daddy? PEEK-A-BOO!!” as the word peek-a-boo was shouted Rene uncovered Jeremy eye’s and Jeremy squealed in delight smiling and laughing Rene then covered his son eye’s again and took in another intake of air. 

“PEE-A-BOO JEREMY” Jeremy reacted soundly bubbling with laughter so much so that he fell onto his father stomach Rene stopped laughing when he heard another voice Elizabeth laugh and it was so beautiful. 

“There’s my little Rabbit and my handsome man” Rene laughed, Elizabeth always seemed to surprise him in the most unexpected ways.

“Please Cherie you flatter me always, you are the gorgeous one” Elizabeth face flushed red and she stroked Jeremy head as he made a *Brrr* noise, She leaned in for a kiss-. 

“Are ya two gonna stop flirtin, We wanna play with Jeremy upstairs” Greg shifted his arms into a bossy stance with his arms folded.   
Elizabeth held her laughter at the display and picked up Jeremy lightly and handled him to Greg, the Eldest son groaned in response to the weight change but complied, He was reminded to be gentle and calm with Jeremy and to this he rolled his eyes and took Jeremy upstairs. 

“Were day flirtin again Greg”  
“Yea”

“EWWW GROSS” Danny groaned and stuck his tongue out and the rest of the boy’s followed.


End file.
